Foreign Territory
by Obasan-Neko
Summary: Troy Bolton, basketball star, age 21. Ryan Evans, theater major, age 20. A combined summer of family, friends, romancing and love. What can you do? Troy and Ryan do not know each other. Not to mention a small twist of fate. MPREG
1. Cheating and Maui

Summary: Troy Bolton, basketball star, age 21. Ryan Evans, theater major, age 20. A combined summer of family, friends, romancing and love. What can you do? (Troy and Ryan do not know each other.) Not to mention a small twist of fate. MPREG

* * *

_I never understood why my sister and our family had to have these huge summer parties at the beach. I mean Gabby's family, Taylor's, and Chad's. What does she thinks gonna happen? Im gonna meet nice guy or something? Ugh sometimes I wish I did not have to go, but Sharpay would kill me if I didn't. I swear he better be worth leaving my home and my boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, I need to call Rickie. _

Ryan did not want to believe this. He had to leave New York to go to Maui for two weeks. Just to meet his sister's boyfriend and his family. Honestly, did his family think he cared about Sharpay? Ryan pulled out his cell and dialed Rickie's number. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" A voice answered

Ryan blinked. That wasn't his boyfriend's voice.

"Who is this? I know this isn't Rickie." Ryan spoke calmly

"This must be Ryan, Im your boyfriend's new boyfriend. Rickie is currently indisposed and cannot come to the phone. So I thought I would be kind and answer for him." The mystery man answered

"Let me talk to Rickie. I don't know who you are or what you think your doing, but it isn't funny."

"Im Richie and as for what im doing I am currently pounding your boyfriend into my mattress. He is amazing in bed. No wonder he left you, you can't please him the way I can."

Ryan snorted.

"Please, Rickie isn't with you, you must work together and so you have his phone. Now I would like to speak to my boyfriend."

"Yes?" Rickie asked

"Hey Baby, how is your day going?"

"Amazing!" Rickie exclaimed. "Fucking amazing…I need to tell you something. The last month I've been having an affair with Richie. I've been so busy with work and him that I never got to call you and..."

"It's over Rickie. I can't believe I trusted you." Ryan spoke stoically and hung up.

_So much for loving boyfriend, I can't believe he cheated on me. I better call mom and let her know ill be in Maui ASAP._

Ryan dialed his mom's cell number and waited for her to answer. A few seconds later, he was greeted by her voice.

"Hello Ducky!" His mom said

"Hi Mom. I just wanted to let you know that im going to the airport tonight to get a ticket to come and see you."

"When should I pick you up at the airport here ducky?"

"Im not sure mom but ill call you once I have everything settled."

"Okay ducky. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Ryan hung up his phone and began to head to his apartment complex.

_What did Sharpay say his name was? Um, was it Tommy or Timmy? Oh yeah his name is Trevor! Sharpay said he was bringing his best friend with him. Oh, joy._

Once Ryan reached his apartment complex, he walked up to the door and typed in the number to open the door. He waited until the door unlocked and he pulled it open. He walked inside to the elevator and hit the up button. Once the elevator reached the lobby and opened, he walked in and hit the number 7. The door closed and began it's ascend to the seventh floor. Once the elevator stopped at the seventh floor, Ryan got off and walked to his apartment. Apartment 77. He unlocked the door and walked in. He looked at the clock. 6:30 p.m. He still had time to pack his belongings and go to the airport. He had hoped that there would be a plane leaving tonight. The sooner he got there the sooner two weeks were over and the sooner he could be home pondering on why his relationships suck.

Once in his room Ryan rummaged his closet for his rarely used suitcase. He then went through all his clothing for clothes he could wear while in Maui. After much deliberation, he decided he would just go shopping when he arrived in Maui. Sighing, Ryan grabbed his keys and walked to the front of his apartment. He arrived at the door and looked back at his apartment. He would miss it. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. He walked into the hallway and pulled the door shut. He locked the door and headed down the hallway to the stairs. He was getting lazy always taking the elevator so why not take the stairs. Seven flights of stairs. After about ten minutes, he reached the lobby entrance. He pushed through the door and entered the lobby. A bright light engulfed him when he entered. Hardly anyone was there in the lobby. Not that he expected there to really be anyone there. He made his way to the entrance, pushed the door open, and walked out. He hailed a cab passing by.

"The airport please." Ryan spoke politely

"Yes sir." The cab drive said and began driving away from Ryan's apartment complex. After a minor amount of stoplights and turn's they arrived at the airport.

"How much do I owe you sir?" Ryan asked softly

"20.00 dollars Sir."

"Here you are, please keep the rest." Ryan said pulling out to twenty-dollar bills and handed them to the cab driver

"Sir I couldn't keep it."

"Sure you can. Have a nice night!"

Ryan walked swiftly into the airport and up to the desk.

"Sir, I need the next flight to Maui."

The man at the desk looked up at Ryan and nodded. He then looked down at his computer and browsed that flight list for the next flight to Hawaii.

"Sir the next flight is in fifteen minutes. There are seats available in first class or couch. The ticket price is two-hundred. Would you like a ticket sir?"

"Yes please, either section will be fine thank you."

"Cash, credit, or debit sir?"

"Credit please." Ryan asked and handed the man his credit card

After a moment, the man handed Ryan his card back with a small receipt.

"Please sign here and ill give your copy and you then can go to the gate."

Ryan picked up the pen lying on the desk and signed his name. He then handed the receipt back the man and in return handed his copy and his ticket.

"Thank you sir, have a nice night and enjoy your trip."

"Thank you. You as well."

Ryan looked at his ticket to see which gate his flight was in. Gate three. He looked up at the board and noticed that gate three was boarding at this moment. He looked around, noticed that he was actually by gate three, and did not have to go looking for it. He walked towards the metal detector and pulled his keys out of his pocket and his wallet. He placed them in the back beside him and walked through. He waited for a moment for his keys and wallet to come out. When they finally did he grabbed them, walked to the desk in front of him, and handed the woman his ticket. She looked at the ticket, ripped part of it off, and handed him the rest.

"You can go through to the place sir. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you."

He walked through the gate and down the hall to the plane. He continued walking for about two minutes before he reached the door to the plane. There was a woman standing there staring at him.

"May I see your ticket please?" She asked softly

Ryan handed his ticked to her and waited for her to speak.

"You're in first class sir. Please enter and go to your left."

Ryan nodded and walked on the place. He turned to his left and entered through the door. When he entered, he saw a lot of finely dressed businessmen and women. Rich looking men and women. He saw on his right a little boy sitting by himself. He walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked softly

The little boy looked up at him and shook his head no.

"May I sit with you then?"

The little boy nodded his head and moved to the seat by the window.

"Where are your parents?"

The little boy shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

"Are you on this plane by your self then?"

The little boy nodded and continued to look out the window.

"Why are you alone? Why didn't your parents come with you?"

"They're not together cause daddy doesn't know bout me."

A woman walks part and accidentally bumps into you.

"Awe! Your son is so adorable. How old is he?"

Ryan looked at him and motioned at the woman. The little boy held up five fingers.

"He's five! I thought younger. You don't look over 19. How old are you sir?"

"Im twenty. He isn't my..." He trailed off when he felt the little boy latch onto him

"You're only twenty and your son is already five. Where is his mother?"

"I don't know myself actually. Haven't seen or talked to her since he was born."

"The poor dear never met his mum? That has to be hard on a child. What's your name sweetie?"

"Ayden."

"He doesn't talk much does he?"

"No he doesn't. Now if you don't mind I was telling him about our trip and what to expect when we arrive."

"Oh not at all please continue. I will see you after the flight." She said before getting up to walk away. "Bye Ayden."

Ayden waved at her.

"Your five years old and on a plane by yourself, don't your parent care?"

"No. My mom put me on here. Said I have family on this plane that im supposed to find. That that is where my daddy is. She told me that I was a one-night stand. She told me with she was pregnant that she heard about my dad and found out he was gay. So she never told him about me."

"What's his name? Do you know Ayden?"

Ayden nodded.

"His name is."

* * *

That is the end of chapter 1. Please read and review. Chapters will be updated for most stories soon. Nekome


	2. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 2 of Foreign Territory updated as soon as I could.

I give thanks to BabyGlover and sakoralee for my first reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters. However, I do own Ayden and Charlie. I realized I did not have a disclaimer in chapter 1.

"Ryan Evans." Ayden spoke softly. "My mom said she saw him get on this plane, but she would tell me who he was. She only told me his name. I don't know how im gonna find him if I don't know what he looks like. I think he looks like an older version of me. Blonde hair, skinny, and nice."

_I have a son. A five-year-old son. Melanie never told me she was pregnant. How could she just not tell me and then put him on plane to find me. There are so many people on planes how did she know he would actually find me?_

"You don't have to find him. He found you." Ryan spoke softly. "I can't believe Melanie never told me about you."

"You're Ryan? You're my dad?"

"Apparently so Ayden. I never would have thought that right after my birthday I would find out I have a son."

"Mommy gave me a letter to give to you." Ayden said reaching into his bag and pulling out a white envelop and handing it to Ryan

Ryan took the envelop and ripped it open. His eyes met the handwriting of Melanie Thomson.

_Ryan,_

_If you are reading this then Ayden has found you. I know you are probably thinking that Ayden isn't yours. He is your son, and you can tell just by looking at him. He is a younger version of you in all aspects. I know I never told you I was pregnant. After I found out you were gay, I admit I was angry. Angry that I slept with you. Even though we were both slammed off our minds._

_It was my intention sooner or later to somehow get in contact with you and tell you about Ayden. However, I never got to it. I could not bring myself to call or write to you. I feared that if I told you about Ayden you would not believe me. Even worse, try to take him away. Many problems have come up and I find that I cannot take care of him anymore. Im very ill, and I have only a few weeks to live. I could not leave him with my family; they despise him for being born out of wedlock. They would just ship him off to another family. I could not allow that to happen to my baby._

_My only hope was finding you and giving him to you. I followed you to the airport and put him on the plane myself. I had hoped you would meet when you first got on the plane. Therefore, he did not wait around Maui by himself looking for you. Who knows what could have happened to him if that did happen. In the smaller, envelop inside there is money. Money for Ayden and yourself, plus extra so you can get a DNA test if you want to be one hundred sure, if you are not sure that Ayden is in fact your son. You are the only person I have been with, and I would never lie to you. Please believe me Ryan. He needs you to be there for him once he finds out im dying. Please take care of him. Do not ship him off to a foster home, please. Welcome him into your family. He needs a family, now more then ever. Take care Ryan. Give my love to Ayden._

_Sincerely, Melanie Thomson_

"Well Ayden. It is nice to meet you. Once we land you will get to meet your Grandparents and your aunt Sharpay."

"You believe me, that you're my dad?"

Ryan nodded.

"Melanie has never lied to me. I have no reason to believe she is now. Though as a safety pre-caution, we will get a DNA test done. More then likely it will be positive."

"Attention passengers, please put on your seat belts as we begin our descent to the airport." The voice said. "Thank you for choosing Capital Air for your flight today. Welcome to Maui, we hope you have a wonderful time while you are visiting."

The airplane finally landed and Ryan stood up only to have his pant leg tugged. He looked down at Ayden.

"Yes Ayden?"

"Am I allowed to call you daddy?"

Ryan smiled and nodded. He wondered though. Was he ready to be a dad at twenty years old? He looked down at Ayden and all the thoughts of him being a bad dad disappeared. He grabbed Ayden's bag and then picked Ayden up. As to not lose him in the crowd. Once inside the airport he put Ayden down on a bench, pulled out his cell phone, and called his mom.

"Hello Ducky." His mother's voice said. "Are you okay dear?"

"Yes mother, im peachy. I just arrived in Maui a few minutes ago. I brought someone with him. Im sure you will adore him once you meet him. What hotel are you staying at?"

"We are at the Hyatt Regency Maui Resort and Spa. Shall I reserve a room for you and your guest?"

"Please mother. One room and two beds, could you also make sure that there are video games available?"

"Sure dear. Would you like us to send the limo for you?"

"Sure mother. Ill be waiting in the front of the Kahului Airport."

"Give or take ten minutes ducky. I can't wait to meet your guest."

"Me either mother, me either." With that he hung up and put his cell phone away

He looked down and saw that Ayden was playing a game on what seemed to be a game boy.

"Ayden, my mother's limo is picking us up in a few minutes to go the hotel. We have to go out front. Would you like me to carry you again or would you rather walk?"

"You don't mine carrying me daddy?"

Ryan's heart skipped a beat when he heard this little boy call him daddy. It just sounded so right to him.

"Not at all. Besides it is a way for us to make up on lost time." Ryan said as Ayden turned him game off and put it back in his pocket

Ryan made sure he had Ayden's bag before picking him up and heading to the front of the airport. Once outside he noticed a limo driver holding a sign that said _'Ryan Evans'_. Ryan walked over to the limo drive.

"Hi, im Ryan and this is Ayden."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Evans and you as well Ayden. Im Charlie and ill be your driver today. Let us go now. Your mum is expecting you back in time for dinner." With that said, Charlie opened the door for them. Ryan put Ayden down and ushered him into the limo. Following quickly after him into the limo. Charlie closed the door and walked around to the drivers said and got in. He started the car and pulled out. The drive to the hotel was not long. Only a few minutes and once they arrived Ayden was amazed. It was beautiful. He had only seen places like this on TV or in his dreams. He had never thought he would actually get to stay in one, and stay with his dad no less.

"Ayden, we have arrived. What do you think? It is very pretty right. Let's go to our room, so you can relax before you meet your family." Ryan opened the limo door and climbed out then he offered his hand to Ayden who took it without even thinking

Ayden followed closely behind Ryan up to the front desk.

"Name please?"

"Ryan Evans."

"Room 517 sir, and here is a room key for you." She handed him a card

"Would it be possible to get another card please? In case my son gets locked out with im not with him."

"Of course sir, please, give me just a moment to get one." A moment later she handed him another card. "Here you are sir, enjoy your stay."

Ryan nodded as Ayden grabbed his hand as they started walking to the elevator. He stepped inside the elevator and Ayden pressed the number 5. The elevator being to rise to their floor. Once at their floor they got off and noticed a sign. 500-515 516-530. They headed off to the right in search of their room. Once they reached the door, Ryan used the key and pushed open the door. The room was beautiful. It consisted of two queen size beds, a living room, a small kitchen, a balcony, and a sitting room. The bathroom was enormous. The views were amazing. He noticed a closet. He opened it to find clothing, and a note from his mom.

_Ducky,_

_I know you did not bring anything with you. Therefore, I took the liberty of buying you some summer clothes as well as some formal clothing for dinner tonight. Have your guest dress nicely please. Sharpay is excited you are here and she cannot wait for you to met Trevor. Honestly ducky, he is excessively sweet. Dinner is at 7 o'clock sharp. Do not be late Ducky._

_Mom_

_Just like mom to always think ahead. Ayden has barely said a word since we came in. I wonder if he is okay._

"You alright there Ayden? You haven't said much since we came in"

"Im fine dad, its just everything is so pretty. I never thought id get to stay somewhere like this."

"Well, don't worry about it Ayden, you're here and you're going to have fun. Now do you have any formal clothing?"

Ayden's facial expression said it all.

"Umm that's okay. We have an hour and a half before dinner. We can figure something out."

He grabbed Ayden's bag and pulled out all his clothing. He found a nice green button down and a pair of blank pants. He held them up and looked at Ayden. Ayden nodded and jumped on the bed giggling.

"What is so funny mister?"

"That's what you meant by formal wear? Nice clothing for special occasions, right?"

Ryan nodded. He looked at the clock and notice they had forty five minutes to shower and change.

"Ayden, go shower okay. There should be everything you need in the bathroom okay."

Ayden nodded, jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Minute later water was heard signaling Ayden was in the shower. Ryan pulled a pair of socks from Ayden's clothing and the black shores that were in a box. He walked to the closet and pulled out his own outfit for tonight. He chose a navy blue button down and black pants, with black socks, and shoes. He laid everything on the other bed, not a moment later Ayden came out of the bath.

"All done, your turn dad." Ayden said walking to where his clothes were. He grabbed new underwear and put them on. He them grabbed the socks laying on top of the clothes and put them on. Finally he grabbed the shirt put it on and them put on the pants. Once he was finished dressing, Ryan came out of the bathroom in his boxers. He grabbed his pants and slid them on. He then followed after by putting on his shirt, socks, and finally his shoes. He tied his shoes and noticed Ayden had his shoes on, but they weren't tied.

"Sorry, I don't know how to tie my shoes. Mommy never taught me how to. Will you tie them for me daddy." Ayden asked sweetly and Ryan nodded walking over to Ayden and settling on the floor in front him to tie his shoes

"Let's go Ayden, we should arrive early." Ryan spoke softly. "Mother wants to meet you."

Ayden nodded grabbing Ryan's hand once they enter the elevator. Ryan pressed nine for the restaurant. Once the elevator stopped the door opened Ryan was met with the sight of his mom, dad, and his sister. Ayden stepped behind him to hide.

"Ducky you're here finally. We thought you were going to be late. Where is your guest?" She asked

"Right here mom." Ryan stepped to the side and pulled Ayden in front of him. Poor Ayden looked terrified. "This is Ayden, he is my son."

"What? With who?"

"Melanie, it was five years ago. I didn't know till that she was even pregnant or that I even had a son."

"Wow, im a grandmother. Well come here Ayden, and let me have a look at you."

Ayden walked slowly towards her and stood in front of her.

"Well he certainly looks like you when you were little. He acts like you as well. Shy and quiet, Ryan dear, he is your son. There is no doubt about it. Let us go introduce him to the rest of the family."

End of chapter 2. Thanks for reading. Please read and review. Nekome


	3. Save the Last Dance for Me

Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Nekome

Much thanks to sakoralee for her review. It is wonderful to have such nice reviews and to have someone really like this story.,

Ryan followed his mom holding Ayden's hand. She led them over to the table where he saw his dad, Sharpay, a man sitting next to her, which he gathered was Trevor and another man sitting next to who he thought was Trevor.

"Everyone, Ryan and his guest have arrived." Mrs. Evans said sweetly

Ryan smiled at his sister.

"Nice to see you Shar. Its been awhile."

"Yes, it has. Ryan this is Trevor, he is my fiancé. Trevor darling this is my twin brother Ryan."

Trevor and Ryan nodded at each other.

"This is Troy, my best friend and my best man, when Shar and I get married."

Ryan looked at Troy smiling.

"Nice to meet both of you." Ryan said politely before picking up Ayden. "Now I want to introduce you to Ayden Evans, my son."

Sharpay just laughed.

"Are you kidding me Ryan. You're gay Ry, you cant have a kid. Besides you only ever had one girlfriend. You two broke up like 5 years ago."

Ryan stared at her.

"Yes, I am aware of the fact that I am gay, and that Melanie was my only girlfriend. Ergo Ayden's mother." Ryan sneered. "Melanie is sick. She cant take care of him, and she didn't want to leave him with her family. So her choice was to leave him with me."

"You have a five your old son and you're just telling us about him now Ryan? What is the matter with you? I'm your sister for gods sake. Don't you think I deserve to know I have a nephew?"

"I didn't know about him until I was on the plane. So you can back off, otherwise I'm taking Ayden back to our room and we'll be leaving in the morning. He has gone through enough today. I don't want him to deal with your nastiness."

Sharpay gasped and frowned.

"You realize no guy is gonna wanna date you since you have a kid. They would be out of their mind to be with you. Mom told me you and Rickie split. Doesn't surprise me you broke up after 4 months. You're so prude its unreal. Now on the day of my big news you have to squash it and announce you have a kid that not even you knew about until today?"

Ryan looked down at his shoes. He put Ayden on the floor. He then looked at his sister.

"You are horrible Sharpay; I don't know how anyone puts up with you. I was not going to come and be here. I thought maybe you had changed. Now I know I was wrong. You're still a nasty self centered wench, who does not deserve the happiness placed upon her."

Trevor and Troy looked at each other.

"Ryan, don't you dare talk to you sister like that. She doesn't deserve it." Mr. Evans said standing up out of his chair

Ryan looked at his dad and back at Trevor and Troy.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that. I'm afraid I won't be here after the weekend. Therefore, I won't be attending your wedding Trevor. I won't let her be this way in front of my son. Sister or not." Ryan said apologizing to them then turning to his mom. "I'm glad you were interested in talking to your grandson, even if dad wasn't. I'm in room 517. Ill see you later mom."

"Ducky, don't go. Stay and eat. You, Ayden and I will sit at another table. I have things I would like to discuss with you. Things about Ayden."

Mrs. Evans walked to the other side of the restaurant and sat at a table.

**Meanwhile**

"Shar, what was that? I can't believe you acted like that after you promised no fighting between the two of you. That's kind the of impression I wont let my parents see. What kind of impression was that on Troy?" Trevor exclaimed

"Trev darling, get over it. My brother is an asshole. He has to be the center of attention all the time. My mom always loved him over me."

"Sharpay stop whining would you please. Trevor apparently left out in his conversation with me how nasty you are. There is no way I am sitting here. People are staring at us. Staring at me. Next thing I know there's going to be paparazzi taking pictures. I can imagine the title now "Basket ball star Troy Bolton eats with Sharpay Evans who starts huge ruckus in hotel restaurant". No thanks. I think I will sit with your adorable twin. He and his son sweet incredibility sweet."

"You think the headline you just said is bad imagine if they found this on their desk "Troy Bolton star basket player gay: Troy Bolton seen flirting it up with his best friends fiancés brother.". How would that look? Not so pretty right?"

Troy looked at Trevor.

"What you said was out of line Troy. You have no right to talk to her like that."

"I have no right? She has no right to talk to you or anyone else that way. She may be rich and all but that is no reason to act like a bitch." Troy sneered. "Im leaving, so maybe ill see you tomorrow."

After finishing his sentence, Troy stood up and walked away. As he was walking, he ran into Ayden. He crouched down to talk to him.

"Hiya, Ayden. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Though I don't think daddy is though."

Ryan looked at Ayden and noticed he walking talking to Troy. He walked over to hear the last part of their conversation.

"Well Ayden, sometimes siblings fight a lot. Like your dad and Sharpay. You may not understand why right now, but someday you might. The best thing you can do right now is help your dad feel better. Make sure he doesn't feel down because Sharpay isn't being nice right now." Troy said softly. "Always remember it isn't your fault, and everything has a way of working it self out."

Troy patted his shoulder and stood up. He came face to face with Ryan.

"That was good advice Troy. You have a way with kids. Do you have your own?"

Troy shook his head.

"No, but I wish I did. Im gay, like you. Only I never had a girlfriend." Troy said softly. "Not many people know that I am."

Ryan smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Daddy, can Troy sit with, you, Grandma, and me?"

"I suppose, if he wants to that is." Ryan looked at Troy

"Well who am I to deny that request?" Troy asked picking Ayden up and putting him on his shoulders

Ayden starting giggling.

"Daddy, this fun, I like Troy."

"Im glad you like me. Maybe you're dad does too?"

Ryan blushed.

"Daddies face is all red."

"Let's sit down and eat." Ryan said walking over to the table his mom was at

Troy nodded and took Ayden off his shoulders and placed him on the floor.

"Ducky, why is Troy sitting with us? Why isn't he sitting with Trevor and Sharpay?"

"Im not really sure actually. I think they got in a fight or something. Shar looks peeved right now."

"I think he likes you ducky, and that's why he is sitting with us. Either that or he really likes Ayden."

To answer your question, I actually do like Ryan but Ayden is a plus. They both are adorable."

Ryan blushed once again.

"Would you like to dance Ryan?"

"Sure Troy, I'd love too."

Troy held out his hand for Ryan to take. Ryan placed his hand on Troy's and allowed him self to be led out on the dance floor with other couples. Troy spun Ryan right into his arms. His right hand on Ryan's waist and the other holding Ryan's smaller hand in his own. Slowly the two of them fell into the rhythm of this song. They danced as if they were made to dance together.

**You can dance **

Troy spun Ryan right into his arms.

**  
Every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye  
Let him hold you tight  
You can smile  
Ev'ry smile for the man who held your hand  
'Neath the pale moonlight**

His right hand on Ryan's waist and the other holding Ryan's smaller hand in his own. Slowly the two of them fell into the rhythm of this song. They danced as if they were made to dance together.

**  
But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm**

**Oh, I know (oh, I know)  
That the music's fine  
Like sparkling wine  
Go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing  
But while we're apart**

Troy twirled Ryan slowly.

Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be

**Ryan pulled Troy closer to him.**

**  
So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm**

**Baby, don't you know  
I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh, so much**

**Sharpay looked at Trevor, who was watching his best friend dance.**

**"They look so happy Shar, I don't think I have even seen Troy look that at peace since his and Jimmy's break-up."**

**"Sure Trevor, why aren't we dancing like them? It's a couples song, I mean we are a couple."**

**"Last I heard Sharpay Evans doesn't dance. Last time I asked you bit my head off for it."**

**"Oh. Well never mind then. It doesn't matter."**

**You can dance (you can dance)  
Go and carry on  
'Til the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he take you home you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arm's you're gonna be  
So, darlin', save the last dance for me**

**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arm's your gonna be  
So, darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm**

**Save the last dance for me, mmmm-hummmm  
Save the last dance for me, mmmm**

Ryan and Troy looked at each other and smiled. Troy still holding Ryan's hand led him back to the table. Ayden and Mrs. Evans looked at them.

"You and my Ducky looked so at peace with each other. I've never seen you look so happy Ducky." Mrs. Evans said smiling as Ryan turned red with embarrassment

Troy leaned forward to whisper in Ryan's ear.

"I liked the feeling of having you in my arms Ryan." With that statement Ryan dropped Troy's hand and sat in his seat

"Daddy, im tired." Ayden said softly to Ryan

"Aren't you hungry?"

Ayden shook his head yes.

"Well, how about we get you some finger food to go and you can eat it in the room?"

"Okay."

After a minute a waitress came to the table.

"Hi, im Melissa and ill be your waitress. What can I get for you today?"

"Can I have chicken nuggets or chicken tenders for him? As well as mozzarella sticks to go." Ryan asked politely. "My son is tired and would like to go to bed; he's had a long day."

"Sure sir, they should be ready within 10 minutes. Ill put them in a to go container for you."

"That would be great thanks."

Nobody at the table said a word to each other. The silence was comforting. Melissa showed up with the food Ryan ordered.

"Here you are sir. The total is 8.00."

"Ill pay for it, can you put it on the Bolton tab please."

"Sure. Have a nice night."

Ryan nodded a thank you at Troy and stood up.

"It was nice seeing you mother. We shall talk to tomorrow during lunch I hope." Ryan said softly hugging his mom

"Of course Ducky have a good night. Good night Ayden dear."

"Night gram, see you at lunch time" Ayden said sliding out of his chair and walking to his dad

Troy stood as well. He walked over to Ayden and picked him up. Ryan just looked at him.

"I'm heading as well. I thought I could join you for a walk to your room before I head to mine?"

Ryan nodded and walked to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, he noticed Ayden was asleep so Ryan spoke.

"Thank you for carrying him. It is really sweet of you."

"You're Welcome. I honestly don't mind it. If I ever had a child, id hope he'd be like Ayden. Sweet and kind."

"He baffles me though. How can someone so sweet and innocent be part of my family? How is he my son? Then I noticed, he is so much like me when I was a child its scary."

The elevator dinged and they stepped off. They headed towards Ryan's room.

"Well I'd rather him take after you then that sister of yours. She has to be one the nastiest people I've ever met."

"You're preaching to the choir there. I grew up with her remember. I know more then anyone how she is. She is demanding and nasty when things do go her way. Like tonight, for example, how horrible she was when I told her about Ayden. I really am ashamed to call her my sister, as well as my twin." Ryan said to Troy. "I almost didn't come here. I didn't want to leave my apartment, and my job for two weeks and deal with her. Though im glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you Troy."

Ryan looked at the rooms they were passing and realized his room was coming up. Finally, they arrived at his room. Ryan pulled out his room key and swiped it. He opened the door and let Troy through to put Ayden on one of the beds. Troy laid him down and headed for the door.

"Thanks for letting me walk with you."

"Thanks for walking with me, and carrying Ayden."

Ryan looked at Troy and smiled. Troy leaned down and Ryan met him halfway. Their lips brushed softly and they pulled away from each other.

"Meet me for breakfast, you and Ayden?"

"We'd love to Troy. See you at 9:30?"

"Ill be there."

Chapter 3… Wow… im tired as shit. Its almost 3 am…I need to sleep…and pack for camping with the boyfriend. Hope you enjoy it. I wont be able to update til after Sunday. So thanks for reading..


	4. Morning After

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I really appreciate it. It's really nice to have such awesome feedback. I'm also really glad you all like it so much. I have so much fun writing it. I'm currently at Kutztown University waiting for my boyfriend to get out of class at 2:30. So I figured I could write a short filler chapter so you have something to read while I'm on vacation. Anyway here is chapter 4.

Ryan closed the door softly and walked into the bedroom where Ayden was. He went over to Ayden and untied his shoes and laid them on the floor. He proceeded to take over Ayden's socks, pants and shirt. In return he went through Ayden's clothing and found pajamas. He carefully picked Ayden up so he was sitting and put the t-shirt on him. He laid him back down and lifted his legs to put his shorts on. Once the shorts were on him, he pulled the blanket down and pulled them over Ayden. Ryan then kicked off his own shoes and socks. He took his pan and his shirt off. He grabbed a wife beater and put that on. He looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight. He went over to his bed and pulled down the cover and made sure only to pull the sheet back up. He laid down and pulled the sheet over his body. Soon after he fell asleep with dreams of Troy Bolton.

**Sharpay and Trevor**

"I can't believe you Sharpay. What is wrong with you? He is your brother. You shouldn't treat him like that. That tone was unacceptable, especially in front of your five-year-old nephew. He has gone through enough today. Just finding out he has a son and brings him here so that child could meet us. How can you be so cruel?" Trevor asked voice raised slightly

"You really expect me to believe he had no idea about that child. That boy probably isn't his son anyway. He is using a friends kid to get attention." Sharpay exclaimed

"You starting in a high class restaurant, isn't a starving cry for attention as well? Are you honestly going to behave this way when my parents get here?" Trevor exclaimed

"I'll act anyway I please Trevor. If you want to marry me you will marry me knowing who I am and how I am."

"I will not and refuse to marry you if you continue to act this way with your family. You realize if my parents don't give us their blessing there will be no wedding?" Trevor said softly. "I love you Sharpay, I freakin love you. I don't want to give my parents a reason to say no to me marrying you. If that's what it takes for you too see how you act then so be it. I'll call off our wedding tomorrow. I'll call my parents and tell them not to fly out here."

"Trevor, I want to marry you. I love you. I just wish he wasn't so attention seeking. This is my time to be in the spotlight. Not his."

"You know Sharpay, your mom was the only one who said a word to Ayden. Your dad didn't even look at Ryan let alone say a word to him. All you did was yell and start the argument. When what you should have done was calmly approach the subject of Ayden's parentage. Now, listen to me, you always complain when Ryan is around he's the center of attention. Though from what I've seen he is the center of your mom's world and no one else's. He seems like he strives to have your dad attention but its always on you."

Sharpay looked down at her feet suddenly in love with the carpet.

"I guess your right. Dad barely talked to him once Ryan decided in high school to make his career in theater. It was like dads whole world went down when he found out Ryan wouldn't take over running Lave Springs. Mom was always proud of her '_Ducky'_ for doing what he loved to do. I never got the choice of deciding what I wanted to do with my life. I was either take business classes or be like Ryan. Out of state and away from the family. With occasional phone calls. I didn't want to be away from my family. Even if it meant doing what I love to do. It just isn't worth it."

"Shar, how could it not be worth it? You should love what you do. It doesn't matter if it make your dad unhappy, as long as you're happy."

"I guess. I just don't want to disappoint him. I don't want to be a mess up."

Trevor hugged his fiancé.

"You not a mess up okay love. Now lets go to bed."

Sharpay nodded. She walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off and headed to bed.

Ryan awoke to feeling small hands shaking him, a whines that sound like 'daddy wake up its nine o'clock'. Ryan slowly woke up and sat up his in up in his bed, almost knocking Ayden off the bed in the process.

"Sorry Ayden. Did you shower already?"

"Yes dad." Ayden said softly. "I'm hungry dad."

"Well let me shower and get dressed. We have to meet Troy at nine thirty for breakfast. Can you wait a half hour?"

Ayden nodded and climbed off Ryan's bed and turned on the t.v.

"Can I play a game?"

"Sure, I had my mom make sure they put video games in here so you could play them if you were bored." Ryan said smiling. "Have at any game you want to okay. I'm going to take a shower, so ill be done soon okay."

"Sure dad."

Ryan on his way to the bathroom grabbed new boxers and the sweat suit his mom bought him. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on warm. He stripped and jumped in the shower. He washed his hair with the strawberry shampoo that the hotel offers. He washed his body, turned the shower off, hopped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. He dried himself off. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He then pulled on his pant and shirt. He walked out of bathroom. He saw Ayden was still sitting down on the floor playing a video game. So he just stood there and watched him play for a little while seeing as he still had sometime before they had to meet Troy.

Well I hope you enjoy with little but I got to write. Nekome


	5. Im a Package Deal

Hey valued readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has me so busy. Cyber School is the shyte for one reason: I don't have to get up early. Other then that it sucks big time. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter.

Obsan Neko

Ryan looked at his watch a few minutes later and noticed the time.

"Ayden its 9:20, we should leave now, so we aren't late."

Ayden nodded and turned his game off. He stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm ready dad!" Ayden said smiling

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"You don't have shoes on Ayden." Ryan grabbed Ayden sandals and walked over and handed them to him

Ayden sat on the floor and slipped on his sandals, then stood once again.

"Now can we go?" Ayden asked

Ryan nodded opening the door. Ayden walked out in the hall and waited for his dad. Ryan walked out a minute later with his room key in hand. Ayden grabbed his hand and practically dragged him down the hall to the elevator. Pressing the down key, Ayden waited patiently for the elevator to arrive on their floor. Finally after a minute the elevator door opens and Ayden and Ryan step in. Quickly Ryan pushes the button for the lobby. The doors shut as they begin their decent to the lobby. The elevator stops at the 3rd floor for another pick up. Once the doors open Ryan is greeted by Troy, who, was waiting for the elevator.

"Good morning boys!" Troy greeted. "I hope you both are hungry because I'm starved."

"I'm famished, I didn't eat much yesterday. I don't know about Ayden here though."

"I'm hungry too. Daddy can I have chocolate chip pancakes? Mom never let me eat them."

"I suppose one or two wont hurt, as long as you promise to eat some fruit too."

Ayden pouted and nodded.

"I promise." Ayden said before perking up. "Troy, I got a really high score on some game I was playing."

Troy crouched down so he was face to face with Ayden.

"Really now, you will have to show me once we are done eating. If its okay with your dad, that is."

Ayden looked up at Ryan.

"Please?"

"Sure, once we are done eating you can show Troy."

The elevator finally reached the lobby. Once the doors opened Ayden was the first out of the small area. Ryan and Troy followed right after. Together the three of them entered the breakfast area. They had Ayden chose a place for them to sit, and together Ryan and Troy went to get their food.

"So Ryan, how old is Ayden?"

"He is five years old."

"What is like having a kid?"

"I don't really know, I only found out about him yesterday." Ryan said frowning at Troy. "Its hard to fathom that the last five years, I have had a son, and I had no idea about him. I wish I knew why Mel never told me about him."

"Maybe once she found out you were gay, she was afraid that you would deny that he was yours."

"You make it sound like you have gone through that already."

"I did, actually, a few years ago. When I was in 11th grade, I realized I was gay. I didn't want anyone to find out so my best friend and I pretended to date. She was a lesbian and I was gay. So it worked out, kinda. One night we both got really drunk and ended up sleeping together." Troy said then stopping to pick of some fruit of the array of food. "When we woke up, we both freaked. I felt terrible, I thought she was a virgin, and I had never slept with a girl before. Later when I decided to tell my friends I was gay, she told me she was pregnant. At first I denied that the baby was mine. The I thought about it, and realized the baby was mine. Two months later, she told me the baby wasn't mine, that it was her friends. When she was enough a long in her pregnancy, we had a DNA test done. The baby wasn't mine."

Ryan frowned, and then asked the man who was making pancakes for pancakes with chocolate chips.

"Were you sad to find out the baby wasn't yours?" Ryan asked moving his plate closer to the man once the pancakes were done

"Yeah, I guess I was." Troy said softly heading for the table when Ayden was sitting. Ryan followed closely behind. "I've always wanted a family and kids. Once I realized I was gay, I figured that was never going to happen to me. Unless I were going to adopt a child, but I don't know if they allow gay men to adopt children."

Ryan and troy sat down in the chairs. Ryan handed Ayden his pancakes. Less then two seconds later Ayden was digging into his food.

"The laws don't forbid it, but you have to prove yourself worthy of being a parent." Ryan said plucking a strawberry from Troy's plate. "Its so ridiculous, in my opinion."

"Dad, can we go swimming today?" Ayden asked, chocolate pieces around his mouth

Ryan laughed grabbing a napkin and wiping Ayden's mouth.

"Sure."

"Sweet. Are you gonna go to Troy?"

Troy looked questioningly at Ryan.

"Yes, he is Ayden. Aren't you Troy?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss Ryan in a swim suit." Troy said winking at Ryan

Ryan's face fell into a light red from his normal pale complexion.

"Troy, I think that is totally improper of you to say about my brother." A voice spoke

"Shar?" Ryan said looking for his sister, who happened to be standing right behind him

"Yes, Ryan, can we talk, alone?"

"Sure, Troy will you take Ayden to my room?" Ryan asked handing Troy his room key. Troy nodded before picking Ayden up of the chair and carrying him to the elevator.

"So what is it Shar?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you last night. I realized that how I handled the situation about Ayden last night shouldn't have been handled that way. I should have allowed you time to explain what was going on before jumping to conclusions. So I am sorry about that, and for snapping like I did. Trevor made me realize that I should be nicer to the people I care about. Especially you, you're my twin brother, so you are the most important person in my life. I haven't been treating you fairly at all since you decided to go to a different college."

"At this point in life Sharpay you should realize that the meaner you are, the more you push people away. I want to be in your life, I want to be there for you, now and forever. I want to be there when you and Trevor get married, when you find out your pregnant, when you have your first baby, I want to be there for it all. I'm so tired of you pushing me away."

Sharpay looked down at her feet.

"I'm so sorry Ryan. If I could take back all of the awful things I have done to you and to everyone else, I would in a heartbeat. I want to get to get to know Ayden, if he will let me."

Ryan smiled pulling his sister into a hug.

"I'm sure he will let you get to know him, just be nice to him. Just so you know you may have a hard time getting him away from Troy."

"He did take to Troy pretty fast didn't he?"

"Yeah, he asked me within a few hours of meeting me, if he could call me dad. I couldn't believe it. I look at him and I see myself at his age. I don't see Melody in him very much, other then small things, like his nose and ears, everything else reminds me of myself and out family."

"What can I say Ryan, our family must have some really strong genes."

"Yeah, I suppose so. I should get going; Ayden is probably getting antsy about going swimming. You and Trevor should join us after you eat."

"I don't think ill be able to. Taylor and Chad are arriving soon. As well as Gabby and Kelsi. I told them I would meet them and show them around today. Perhaps you can take a rain check on that until another day?"

"Sure Shar, tell them I said hi when you see them, Tell Gabby and Kelsi congrats on the baby."

"Sure Ryan, I will see you later. Dinner is at 7 sharp in the lounge. You and Ayden better be there."

Ryan nodded.

"Of course Shar, we will be there."

"Good, see you tonight."

Ryan walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. Once the door opened Troy and Ayden were about to walk out.

"Dad, I got your swim shorts, you took to long and I want to go swimming."

"I'm sorry, Ayden, I was talking to your Aunt Sharpay."

"Aunt Sharpay?"

"Yes, she is my sister. She wants to get to know you Ayden. So we made plans to go swimming with her and Trevor tomorrow or the day after."

"Okay, go change so we can go already."

Ryan shook his head and rolled his eyes, there was no doubt about it. Ayden was his son alright. He walked into the locker room and into one of the stalls. He changed quickly and walked into the swimming area where Ayden and Troy were. When he arrived he didn't see them at first. Then he noticed they were already in the pool. Ayden had arm floats on to keep his head above the water. They were in the shallow end, splashing each other. They looked so peace. Ryan put his clothing on the chair next to where he saw Ayden's clothes. He walked over to the steps and Troy looked up at him smiling. Troy's breath hitched for a moment when he saw Ryan. He was beautiful, perfect skin, it looked so soft. Ryan smiled back stepping into the water and grabbing his son. Ayden let out a giggle, and attempted to splash his dad with water, but he remained unsuccessful. Ryan let go of him and Ayden kicked away from him, splashing water in his face.

Ryan could only laugh. He had been in the pool for a minute and he was already soaked. He looked at Troy sweetly, before he was splashed by Ayden once again. Sputtering out water, he tried to grab Ayden playfully, but he missed. Troy had picked up and took him out of his grasp.

"Now, now children, play nice." Troy said handing Ryan his son.

"Awe Troy, why?" Ryan pouted

"Yea why Troy?" Ayden asked trying to wiggle out of Ryan's arms. "Dad put me down, I wanna swim over there."

Ryan put him back in the water and Ayden quickly took of towards the other side of the pool. Ryan smiled softly, Ayden looked so happy and carefree. He was pulled from his thoughts were he felt a arm around his waist. He looked up at Troy.

"Everything okay Ryan?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how he looks so happy today. He really likes you, you know."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Ryan smiled leaning into Troy, watching his son swim around the pool.

"You like Ayden right?"

"Of course Ryan, I absolutely adore him. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm a package deal Troy, you want me; you get me and my son."

"That's good, because I wouldn't take you any other way Ryan." Troy said looking down at Ryan. "Let's go out to lunch today, just you and me."

"I suppose, I will have to ask my mom to watch him for while. I'm sure she will though."

~Fini

How bout that? Two stories updated in one night!!!! Woo Whoo!! I hope you like it. Remember reviews are like chocolate chip cookies, I love them. So please review!!

Obasan Neko


	6. The Splash and the Innocent Kiss

Welcome to chapter 6 of Foreign Territory! For those of you just tuning in, I was about to make a speech. _:crowd claps:_ Thank You Thank You! Your all to kind really, I just wanted to say THANK YOU! to all of the people who have reviewed this story. Your feedback is amazing and I thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart. I own Ayden, Trevor, Charlie, and Jayme (Jamie), and Ariel Noel.

- Obasan Neko

* * *

Ryan and Troy stood together for a few more minutes before Ayden swam over to them.

"Are you guys gonna swim or just stand there?"

Ryan looked at him smiling. He picked up quickly, holding Ayden to his chest.

"Put me down, it's cold. I wanna be in the water." Ayden shouted attempting to squirm out of Ryan's arms. Ryan laughed and set Ayden in water, watching his scurry away from him.

Ryan looked at Troy smiling, before splashing him water. Troy sputtered, wiping the water off his face.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know."

Troy narrowed his eyes at Ryan playfully, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ryan waited, what was Troy going to do? Troy picked him up and dragged him to the stairs.

"What are you doing Troy?" Ryan asked him

Troy smirked, he place his left arm under Ryan's leg and used to right arm to hold Ryan's upper body. He walked up the stairs and over to the eight foot water. He stood on the edge of the pool holding Ryan in his arms. Neither noticed Ryans mum as she made her way into the pool area. She smiled as she watched them, as well as her grandson.

"Troy, you better not drop me in the water." Ryan said trying to get Troy to let go of his legs

"You wound me Ryan; I wouldn't dare drop you in the water." Troy said dropping Ryan's feet

Ryan watched him skeptically, before trying to move away from the side of the pool. Troy wasn't having any of Ryan's attempts to move away from the edge of the water.

"Then what do you plan to do?" Ryan asked staring at him

"This…" Troy said pushing Ryan into the water, what he didn't count on was Ryan grabbing his arm as he fell, dragging Troy with him.

All that was heard was a splash, and the wave that followed, said wave, took Ayden from his spot over to the shallow steps where his grandmother was standing. Troy and Ryan surfaced at about the same time, spitting out water.

"Why did you do that?" Ryan exclaimed at Troy attempting to shove him over in the water

"You splashed me." Troy stated quickly

Ryan laughed, swimming towards him.

"I splashed you, so payback is to shove me into the water?"

"Yes, except, it kind of back fired."

"Yeah, I don't think you counted on being pulled in too."

Troy shook his head swimming towards the stepladder to climb out of the pool. Once he reached the floor around the pool, he stood and turned to watch Ryan. Ryan climbed out the pull and walked over to his mum.

"Hi mum, how are you?" Ryan asked sweetly

"Hi Ducky, Troy, im good, thanks." His mum said softly. "How was your _dip_ in the pool darling?"

Ryan blushed looking at Troy.

"It was refreshing, wouldn't you say so Troy?"

Troy stared at him, nodding in agreement.

"Mum, Troy and I want to go out to lunch around..." Ryan trailed off not knowing the time

"Id say about one since its twelve now."

"Would you mind watching Ayden for a while?"

"Sure Ryan, I wouldn't mind at all. Open your mouth dear." His mum said. Ryan stared at her for a minute before opening his mouth. She had a swab and rubbed in on his cheek before pulling it out and placing it in a thin container.

"What was that?"

"Its for the DNA test, I had a kit sent over. Once I get Ayden, I can send it to a lab. I want to be more then 100% sure, he is yours."

Ryan nodded his thanks before making his way towards his stuff. He grabbed his towel and dried himself off the best he could before walking to where Ayden was.

"Ayden, come here a minute."

Ayden looked at his dad and walked over to him.

"What?"

"Troy and I are going to go out for lunch in an hour; we shouldn't be gone for more then an hour or two. You're gonna stay with gram, okay."

"Ok." Ayden said softly looking down at his feet

"Hey, when I get back, we can go shopping and buy you some clothes."

"Okay."

"Ayden, what's wrong?"

Ayden looked up at him sadly.

"You're gonna leave me like mommy did."

Ryan smiled sadly, looking at his son.

"No, I would never do that Ayden. How about, you, Troy, and me go out for dinner tonight, just the three of us?"

Ayden stared at him and smiled.

"Alright daddy, can I pick where we go then?"

Ryan smiled ruffling Ayden's damp hair.

"We will go anywhere you want to go." Ryan said hugging him

Ayden smiled and hugged his dad.

"Troy is waiting for you dad, see you when you come back."

"Okay, behave for your grandmother."

"I will!"

Ryan walked over to his stuff again and slipped on his sandals before heading to the door where Troy was waiting. They walked to the elevator and waited for it to hit their floor. Once it reached their floor and opened, the stepped in and hit the floors their rooms were on. Once it hits the third floor, Troy stepped out.

"See you in forty five minutes?"

"Yeah." With that, the elevator closed and made its way to the fifth floor. He got of the elevator and walked to his room. He pushed the card into the slot and pulled it out. He walked into this room, and headed for the shower. He took time in making sure he scrubbed the chlorine out of his hair and lathered his body in soap. He rinsed out the shampoo and put a small about of conditioner in his hair. He waited a minute for stepping under the showerhead again to rinse out the conditioner and to wash off the soap. Once he was satisfied, he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel as he went. He dried himself off quickly. He walked over to where his new clothing were and grabbed his silk green boxers, black trousers, white tank top, and green button up. He dressed quickly once he realized it was going on twelve thirty. He put a small amount of mouse in his hair, before deciding to let it dry naturally. He grabbed his white and black converse and a pair of socks. He slipped them both on quickly, sitting on his bed.

_Where are we meeting? I can't believe I didn't ask him that. Ryan Evans you have been on dates before, how do you always manage to forget something?_

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it. There stood Troy, in a black button up, black trousers, and black vans. Ryan looked at his hair, noticing it fell gently about his eyes.

"You look amazing Ryan. Are you ready?" Troy asked softly, extending his hand towards Ryan

"Thank You, you look wonderful too Troy." Ryan said quietly, placing his hand in Troy's.

Troy led towards the elevator that opened once he hit the down arrow. The stepped in, hitting the lobby button. Troy gently dropped Ryans hand once the exited the elevator. Ryan looked at him.

"Reports are all around. The world does not know I am gay yet. The last thing I want is for you to be on the headline of some trashy newspaper." Troy said smiling softly

Ryan smiled nodding following Troy nonetheless. A white limo was waiting at the doorway.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Bolton." Jayme said opening the back door for them. "Where are you heading today Sir?"

"Merriman's Kapalua, Jayme." Troy said. "This is Ryan, Sharpay's brother. We plan to dine like rich men this afternoon."

Jayme laughed and nodded. He watched Troy get into the limo.

"It's nice to meet you Ryan."

"You too, Jayme." Ryan waited a moment and climbed in to the limo

Jayme closed the door and headed to the drives side. He climbed into the front, adjusted his mirrors, put his seat belt on, and stepped on the pass pedal. A fifteen-minute ride later, Ryan and Troy Stood outside Merriman's Kapalua, it was a beautiful building.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Let go inside now." Troy said gently pushing Ryan inside

A server with dark red hair up to her shoulders walked over to them.

"Hi welcome to Merriman's Kapalua, do you have a reservation?"

"We do, its under Bolton."

She looked at the sheet, quickly finding his name.

"Two correct?" She asked looking at them as Troy nodded his reply. "Right this way please."

The followed her to a secluded section, where she sat them at a small round table.(n/a: imagine that it's a round booth like table)

"My name is Ariel Noel, I'll be your serve this afternoon. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have strawberry lemonade." Ryan said softly

"And you sir?"

"I'll have a raspberry lemonade please."

She wrote down their drink selections and handed them each a menu. She walked away as they opened their menus. When Ryan saw the prices he gasped.

"What wrong Ryan?"

"The prices, there are non on this menu. I shall pay for mine own Troy."

"Nonsense Ryan, what kind of date would I be if I made you pay for your food. Don't worry about the prices, order what you want."

"But Troy,"

"No buts," Troy said reaching over to Ryan and putting his hand on Ryans. "I got it."

Ryan finally nodded. He continued to look at his menu, noting in the back of his mind, Troy still hand his hand on his. A minute later Troy removed his hand to close his menu.

"Know what you want?"

"Yeah. Ponzu Marinated Mahi Mahi. You?"

"Merriman's Mixed Plate."

Ariel Noel returned with their drinks. Pulling out her notepad and pen, she looked at them.

"Have you decided on what you have having this after noon?"

"Yes, we have. I'll take the Merriman's Mixed Platter, and he will have the Ponzu Marinated Mahi Mahi."

"Will that be everything?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She nodded running off to the kitchen.

"Thank you for ordering for me."

"Not a problem. So Ryan tell me about yourself."

"Well, I just turned twenty two days ago. I work for a company called Musicians United. I just found out I have a five year old son, but you already know that." Ryan said smiling. "What about you?"

"I turned twenty one in March. I play major league basketball for the MBA. I also work part-time at this little place called Pro Ball." Troy said before taking a sip of his lemonade. "Other than Sharpay do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me and Shar. I always wanted a little brother, but mom and dad never had any kids after us." Ryan said frowning. "Though, now I have a little boy named Ayden to take care of. He's better then having a little brother."

"Yeah, I bet. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I guess I was happy growing up as an only child. Maybe someday I will have kids of my own, but who knows."

"I wouldn't fret on the topic, your only twenty one, you have a long life ahead of you."

"True."

Ariel Noel came with their food, placing the respective plates in front of them.

"Enjoy." Was all she said before taking off

"Why does she just run off?"

"When I called ahead, I asked if I could have a secluded area of the restaurant, so I could talk to an important _business partner_ without being interrupted." Troy said placing emphasis on the business partner. "Its our first date Ryan, I wanted to make sure we could spend time getting to know each other with out a bunch of people around."

Ryan smiled softly, tasting his food. His jaw dropped.

"That is the greatest thing I have ever tasted. You have to try this." Ryan exclaimed taking a piece with his fork and putting it near Troy's mouth. He bit down on the fork lightly, pulling the food off. Ryan pulled the fork back, watching Troy's face.

"That is really good. Would you like to try mine?"

"No thank you, im good with mine."

They ate in silence, except when one would ask a simple question or make a statement about their food. Once they were finished eating Ariel Noel came back to their table.

"How was everything for you?" She asked softly

"Delicious, thank you." Ryan said smiling softly

"It was wonderful, did you want desert Ryan?"

"No thank you, the food was just enough."

"Can we have the check when you are done miss?"

Ariel Noel nodded, grabbing the plates and silverware before dashing off. She returned a minute later with their check. She laid it on the table.

"Have a nice day sir's."

"You too miss." Troy said softly. He waited until she disappeared before moving closer to Ryan. "Did you like everything?"

"I did, it was wonderful." He said smiling at Troy. He reached for the check, but it was snatched out of his hand by Troy before he could see the price.

"Mhm, you're not allowed to see the price." Troy said putting the check in his pocket. He wrapped his left arm around Ryans shoulder. Ryan looked up at him tilting his head slight to the right as he was biting his lip.

"What?"

"Nothing Ryan, I didn't think I had to have a reason to look at you." Troy said as Ryan blushed lightly, looking down slightly. "Don't look away from me; you look really cute when you blush."

Ryan blushed even darker, attempting to look away again. Troy placed his right hand on Ryan's cheek, gently moving his head closer to his.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, alright." Troy said a Ryan nodded. Troy brought Ryan's face a bit closer to his before leaning forward slightly to catch Ryan's lips with his own. The kiss was magical, for the both of them. It was innocent and sweet. Lips moved shyly against each other, for the second time. Ryan moved his right hand to rest on Troy's knee and his right hand to Troy's shoulder. Troy's arm wrapped a bit tighter around Ryan's shoulders and right hand rest on Ryan's waist. Lips brushed carefully against each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only minutes. They finally pulled apart when the need for air was dire. They looked at each other and smiled.

"This was the best date of my life Troy, thank you." Ryan said standing up, offering his hand to Troy. "I promised Ayden, I would take him shopping around two thirty or three. I don't want to break my promise to him."

"Of course." Troy said taking Ryans offered hand. "Let's go pick him up then."

They headed to the front of the restaurant, so Troy could pay the bill. Once he reached the counter, he pulled out his credit card and the receipt. He paid for their food and left. Already outside waiting for them was Jayme.

"How was your lunch?" Jayme inquired

"Wonderful Jayme, thanks for asking. We are heading back to the hotel, to pick up Ryan's son. We need to buy the squirt some clothes." Troy said smiling then whispered. "Maybe I'll even buy Ryan something sexy to wear for me."

Jayme laughed and nodded.

"I heard the Mr. Bolton. You will not pick anything out like that today, especially with my son around." Ryan said poking him in the chest then whispering in his ear. "Besides we are just being to date, sexy outfits are for when we are in a slowly but nice paced relationship. Which we are not, yet."

"Yes sir, Mr. Evans. Now get your but in the limo so we can go pick up your munchkin."

"Aye aye, captain Troy." Ryan said saluting Troy playfully before sliding into the limo. Troy just stared at him the looked at Jayme and shrugged. He slipped into the limo as Jayme shut the door. This should prove to be quite the interesting day.

* * *

End of Chapter 6!! Hope you all enjoy, its like 9 pages or so as print preview, but as web layout like 7. Remember Reviews are like chocolate chips cookies, I love em. I need atleast 5 reviews to start the next chapter!! I love you all.

- Obasan Neko


	7. Picking up Ayden

16:56

_The drive back to the hotel seemed like it took forever, but then again maybe it did. I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was taking my son shopping for the first time. I couldn't believe I actually had a son. Melanie shouldn't have hid Ayden from me for so long. I would have taken car of him, after all, he is my flesh and blood. I have no idea what I'm going to do once we return home. I suppose it is time to move out of my little flat in Manhattan and move into a home closer to Long Island. I guess it all really depends on where Ayden would want to live. This vacation may a bad idea in the long run, but right now, it will give me the chance I need to get to know my son. _

The car jerked, knowing Ryan out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw the hotel. He got out of the limo, not bothering to wait until Jaime opened the door. He looked back at Troy, but he wasn't getting out of the car.

"Its okay, I'll wait here. Go ahead and grab Ayden."

Ryan nodded and walked into the main doors. Sitting on one of the couches was Ayden, playing his PSP.

"Ayden. Why are you sitting here alone?"

Ayden looked up from his game and smiled.

"I wasn't alone. Gran was here a few minutes ago. She ran to the bathroom. Are you picking me up now?"

"Yes, but we should wait until Gran comes back to leave. We don't want to scare her by you just disappearing."

Ryan sat down on the couch next to Ayden and waited for his mother to come back. Not even a minute later she returned.

"Sorry about that. I guess your ready to go?"

"Yep, all ready Gran." Ayden piped jumping up from the couch

"Good. Now go with your father and Troy and have fun. Also, behave."

"I will Gran. Bye, thanks for swimming with me earlier."

"Anytime sweetie. Have fun Ducky."

"Fun is definitely something to be had today."

Together father and son walked out of the hotel and climbed in the limo.

The fun was just about to begin.

Sorry its so short, I'm at my school library right now. And I have lunch in four minutes. So I'll update more later. Love you all for putting up with me.


	8. To the mall and talking about mom

After getting into the limo, Ayden sat between Ryan and Troy, both of which we sitting there quietly. Unsure of where they were heading Ayden pulled on Ryan's pant leg.

"Dad, where are we going?"

Ryan looked at Troy questioningly, which Troy shrugged in response.

"We are just going to go to the mall, and see what kind of stores they have." Troy said to the blond little boy

Ayden looked and stared at his dad with an odd expression on his face.

"What's a mall?" Ayden asked confused

Once again Ryan and Troy looked at each other in explanation. Ryan was the first to speak this time.

"A mall is a big store that has a bunch of different stores inside it."

"So its like Wal*Mart?"

Ryan laughed and shook is head.

"Sorta, but not exactly Ayden." Ryan said, looking amused

Troy decided he would try explaining this time.

"A mall is a big building, with lots of rooms, that you can buy different things from. Each store has its own room, to put its own items in."

"So, what you're saying is, it's like a house. The living room has the couch and chair, the bathroom has the tub and sink, and my room has a bed and a dresser."

Troy and Ryan sighed. This was not going to be easy. It seemed as if Melanie had not taken Ayden really anywhere besides Wal*Mart. How was he going to explain what everything was, if Ayden had never even heard of it?

"You know what Ayden, don't worry about what the mall is. You'll get to see it in a little while, and you'll get to see how amazing it is." Troy said smiling at Ryan

Ayden looked up Troy, smiled, and then looked at his dad who looked deeply in thought.

_How is it he doesn't know what the mall is? Did his mother never take him to the mall? I mean, it was a two-minute walk for her parent's house; it wasn't like she would have been going so far out of her way. What about an amusement park? Has he ever been to Disney? Where has been?_

"Ayden, have you ever been to Disney?"

Ayden shook his head and answered.

"No, but mommy said she would take me last summer, but then she got sick. Is mommy going to get better soon?"

Ryan held in his look of despair.

_How do you tell your 5 year old son that his mother has a terminal illness and probably won't survive until his 6__th__ birthday?_

"Well, I don't know Ayden. Your mom didn't say what kind of treatment she was getting for whatever it is she has."

"Can we call her?"

Ryan shook his head.

"I don't think so little man, but maybe we can write her a letter instead, that way she can always keep it on her. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds good dad."

Sorry about the short chapter again,. I've been super busy and that's no excuse not to write when I can. Eventually, any short chapters that I write in school with be added together as one chapter, I just don't have time right now. Review, and I promise, if I can, Ill write more tonight.


	9. Author Note

Due to a technicial malfunction,(message is being typed and presented by Obasan Kitsune),my stories won't be updated in the near future. It's currently unknown when our computer will be up and running again.

I'm sorry about the delay,

Obasan Neko


End file.
